


The Perks of Dating a Billionaire

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Lena and Kara's first official date





	The Perks of Dating a Billionaire

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse restaurant known to the citizens as the most exclusive, hottest new restaurant in the entire city: SAPHIR. French new fusion. Very ooh-la-la. Waiting list: infinite. Even Cat Grant couldn’t book a table for two sooner than a six week wait.

Kara stepped off the elevator, careful not to trip and almost tripping anyway. She straightened herself, twitched her dress back into place, and looked up.

There was no one there. 

Kara checked her watch. 8:40pm, only ten minutes late. That was fashionable, right?

“Hello?”

A hostess dressed in a black pencil skirt and burgundy blouse that probably cost more than Kara’s share of the rent on the apartment she shared with her sister approached her, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

“Hello,” the woman said. “You’re expected. This way, please?”

Kara followed her through the empty dining room. None of the tables had even been set up for service. “Are- are you sure you’re open?”

The hostess looked at Kara over her shoulder and smiled. “Of course, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara looked past the hostess and found Lena, sitting at the only table set for service. Well, it was a table for eight that had been set for two, set on a riser in the corner of the restaurant, where floor-to-ceiling windows offered a view of National City that would have been breathtaking if Kara didn’t see it every night, flying around as Supergirl.

Lena, however, was a breathtaking view Kara could not imagine ever getting used to. Her dress was some kind of satiny fabric that shimmered as she moved, shoulderless, a deep green colour that made her brilliant eyes absolutely glitter. Her smile literally took Kara’s breath away – that smile, that broad beautiful smile, the smile she only reserved for Kara, a smile that spoke of love and joy.

“Hi,” Kara said, grinning so hard her eyes were squinching up behind her glasses. 

“Hello,” Lena answered, standing to greet her. 

Kara mistook Lena’s trajectory as they hugged, and Lena wound up kissing her on the corner of her mouth, instead of planting the kiss full on her lips as she’d so clearly intended. Kara pecked her girlfriend on the lips, dizzy at even that much of a display of affection.

The look on Lena’s face flickered between disappointed and amused, and finally settled on amused.

The hostess carefully poured a glass of wine for Kara, subtly ignoring the awkward greeting. Lena helped Kara into her seat, right next to Lena’s, then the hostess held Lena’s chair for her. Lena murmured her thanks and the hostess withdrew.

Lena raised her wine glass. “To the successful resolution of the case of the blown-up car.”

“Industrial espionage,” Kara said, raising her glass and clinking Lena’s. “Who even knew that was still a thing? I was so sure it was Cadmus or some alien terrorist.”

“Mmm,”Lena agreed as she considered the wine. She swallowed and added, “Morgan Edge better keep his people under a firmer hand.”

“Not that we can prove it was Edge,” Kara sulked.

“Oh let’s not talk about it any longer,” Lena said, turning and catching someone’s eye, then nodding. 

“Okay,” Kara said. “Oh, Kord Tech is unveiling their new phone tomorrow, did you want me there?”

“Darling, I want you everywhere,” Lena answered with a playfully raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. “But let’s not talk about work, either?”

“Oh. Sure.”

Across the restaurant, a band consisting of two elegantly-dressed female singers and a jazz quintet entered, set up, and began to play.

“So where is everyone?” Kara asked, looking around.

Lena paused, cautious, licked her lips and replied, “I booked the restaurant.”

Kara’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “The… Wait, the whole restaurant?”

The beautiful brunette nodded. “Yes.”

“But… Lena, why? That must have cost a fortune!”

“A fortune is a matter of perspective, darling,” Lena answered. “As to why… well, my first girlfriend was back in high school. I asked her to some corporate event of my father’s, and the paparazzi got some pics of us holding hands. It was plastered across every tabloid in America. She hadn’t come out to her entire family, yet, and … it wasn’t pleasant. A week later she broke up with me and transferred schools. She still won’t speak to me.”

“Oh Lena, how horrible, for you both,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

Lena smiled at the gorgeous blonde and smiled appreciatively. “So, I wanted some privacy for our first official date, because if this goes as wonderfully as I hope it does, your life is about to become extremely public.”

“I know,” Kara nodded soberly. “But it’s worth it to be with you.”

“I mean, this will make Prince Harry and Meghan Markle look positively reclusive.”

Kara laughed. “Sure, of course, I mean, it’s not just announcing a new romance, but a lesbian one, it’s going to be a big deal.”

“High profile lesbian power couple,” Lena laughed, raising her glass to toast the idea.

Kara raised her glass and they both drank. As she put her glass back on the table, she frowned, listening. Then she straightened and looked at the band across the restaurant. Her eyes widened and she looked at Lena, who was positively beaming.

Kara leaned in close, lowering her voice. “Lena! Is that Ariana Grande?! And Janelle Monae?!”

Lena shrugged as if it were no big deal. “They were in town anyway.”

Kara was speechless and motionless for a full ten seconds, and Lena had a brief moment of worry that she might have overdone it.  
“Kara?”

Kara blinked. “How… this is entirely too much money to spend on a first date.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Lena said, almost but not quite apologetically. “Which is why, for every dollar I spend on you tonight, I’m making an equal donation to a charity of your choice.” She smiled, shyly. “That way I can spoil you as you deserve to be, and we can help people at the same time.”

Kara’s eyebrows still had not lowered, but she reached for her wine and took a deep drink. “In that case,” she said finally, reaching for the menu, “I’m ordering the lobster. To help the Children's Hospital."

Lena smiled happily. “For you, my love, anything.”

Kara raised a mischievous eyebrow. “I’ll remember you said that… love.”

Lena’s blush was positively enchanting. “Please do.”


End file.
